A Midsummer Morning
by Marauder's Mistress
Summary: You've heard the story of James and Lily. James an arrogant bully, Lily a sweet caring Muggle-Born witch. Most people thought she deserved Snape. Standing up for him and all. Have you ever wondered if there were similar characters to that past? NL,HG,DM


**At the Heart of the Moment:**

* * *

_You've always heard the story of Lily Evans and James Potter. _

_Lily Evans, was a sweet, caring Muggle-Born witch. As for James Potter, he was an arrogant, rude and cruel Pure-Blood. How they ended up married, we do not know. Some say, it was Severus Snape who she should have married. She always stuck up for him and went against James, and yet her intentions changed. If this could happen in the past... could it happen in the future?_

* * *

"Ah look, It's Longbottom!" Draco Malfoy sneered.

"H-H-Hi Draco." He managed to choke.

"What have you got there?" Draco looked intently in Neville's palm.

"N-Nothing!" Neville stuttered and tried to turn away.

"Is it something you're ashamed of?" Draco chuckled.

"No, it's a present from my Gran." Neville tried to smile.

"Well, let's see it then." Malfoy smirked.

"No, I-I don't want you to." Neville spat.

"That's no way to talk to a Prefect." Draco drawled.

"Just because you're a Prefect, it doesn't mean you have the right to look at my possessions!" Neville bellowed.

"My, my, I'd watch myself If I were you. You could get in trouble for that attitude.." Draco smirked.

"And you could get in trouble for blackmailing me into something I will not do!" Neville sneered.

"Have it your way then, Grannie's boy." Draco laughed evilly and drew out his wand. Neville put the present from his Grandmother into his pocket and fumbled around for his own wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled and flew Neville's wand out of his hand. Neville tried to make a run for it but tripped over what seemed to be mid air.

"Tripping hex." Draco shrugged and pointed his wand at Neville's face.

"Please, don't!" Neville screeched.

"Or what?!" Draco spat.

"Or... I'll... Fight you!" Neville held up his fists and got up from the ground. All the Slytherins laughed heartily as they watched Neville try to defend himself. Draco took his time to smile at the attention he was receiving from his fellow House Mates. He then turned around to face Neville and was hit straight in the face. Draco cried in agony and fell to the floor with blood seeping from his nose.

"Stupify!" He cried and pointed his wand at the rival from Gryffindor. Neville was thrown across the room and went headfirst into a wall on the far right of the room. Neville groaned and staggered back to the middle of the Hogwarts Grounds. Draco raised his wand and was prepared for another spell to fire at Longbottom when he heard screaming and yelling coming from behind him.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him stop it!" Hermione Granger screamed.

"Or what Mud-Blood?" Draco sneered.

"Don't call her that!" Called Ron.

"What are you going to do Weasley? Try and kill me? I don't think your mother would like that. Remember what she said in her 'Howler?' _No more trouble making, or I'll send you straight back home!_" Draco imitated Molly Weasley's agitated voice. Several Slytherin's laughed. Pansy Parkinson screamed with delight.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Harry Potter yelled.

"Oh, If it isn't Potty Potthead." Draco chuckled. "Come to ask me advice on how to be a Prefect?" Draco smiled cruelly.

"If I wanted to do that, I'd ask Hermione and Ron." Harry smirked.

"And what would they know?" Draco laughed.

"Well they are Prefects." Harry smiled widely. Draco stood there furiously.

"Dumbledore only picked them because they are in his favourite house!" He fumed.

"Well, I don't know how you got chosen." Harry smirked. "Maybe it was from third grade when Hermione punched you in the face.. or maybe it was from the time you were turned into a ferret by Professor Moody." Harry smiled wider than ever.

"That was an impostor!" Draco hissed.

"That's strange coming from you. Your father would be friends with him right? Being a death eater and all.." Harry trailed off.

"Shut up Potter." Draco hissed.

"Why? I thought you'd be proud you have a father in the Death Eating business." Harry scoffed. Draco raised his wand at Harry with a menacing look on his face.

"Don't do it Draco!" Hermione screamed loudly.

"Why shouldn't I Mud-Blood?" Draco coughed.

"Because you will downgrade yourself even further!" Hermione hissed.

"All right, I'll stop, but I'll have to make a proposal.." Draco smiled wryly.

"Like what?" Hermione said coldly. Draco looked towards his friend Blaise Zabini, who was making hand gestures towards Hermione.

"Good idea..." Draco murmured.

"What are going on about Malfoy?" Hermione shouted.

"I'll stop picking on your friends.. If you go out with me." He smirked the widest his mouth had ever let him. Everyone, including the Slytherins gasped. Pansy had an agonizing and jealous look on her face.

"I would never go out with you If you were the last person on Earth!" Hermione shrieked.

"And why not?" Draco smiled evilly.

"Why not? Maybe because you are a mean, cruel, evil, menacing, agonizing, foul, vile, dishonorable, vicious, diabolical, atrocious, despicable excuse for a human being and I'd rather waste my time doing Divination, than frolicking around the Hogwarts Dungeons with you. So I hope you back off before you get what's coming to you!" Hermione yelled and trudged off to her next classroom.

--------(o)--------

For some odd reason, Draco wanted to see her. He didn't even know why, maybe all that time he spent hating her... He actually had different feelings bottled up. When he had asked her out just then as a joke, a strange feeling came over him.. almost as if he _did_ want to go out with her. Did he really have feelings from her? Was being a Malfoy going to be in the way of this? Why did he ache to have Hermione like him?

No, he couldn't possibly have feelings for her. She was a Mud-Blood, and one thing was for sure. A Malfoy never liked any type of with or wizard that wasn't of the finest blood. They were never looked down on by their family ancestry, liking a Mud-Blood was being cowardly.

He must have only felt something in the heart of the moment.. that's all.

Wasn't it?

"Better luck next time." Blaise winked.

"Yeah... better luck next time..." Draco repeated in a disappointed voice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well, what do you think?

I thought that was a cute way to finish the story. Short, I know.. but I'll be posting more stories don't you worry!

Should I write a sequel about Hermione falling in love with Draco, just like how Lily fell for James?

I'm not trying to copy or anything, it's just... all the characters in the present Harry Potter seemed so... similar. I'm sure you'd agree.

Resemblance:

Neville = Snape

Hermione = Lily

Draco = James

Anyway, I was just wondering whether to write a sequel or not..

Please read and review!

Thanks to all!

..Julz..


End file.
